


Kicking and Screaming

by mikeyspankme



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Arguing, Children, Fluff and Angst, Kind of an au?, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Muke - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 03:25:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4731086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeyspankme/pseuds/mikeyspankme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael wants kids. Luke doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kicking and Screaming

After being with Luke for years, Michael was insanely comfortable with him. The two told each other practically everything that was on their minds. No boundaries remained any longer. So that’s why when Michael thought of it, he immediately told Luke. Even though it was almost three in the morning. 

“Luke, Luke, wake up,” Michael shook Luke, who lay in bed next to him. Michael was practically bouncing with excitement at his idea and it was a little disappointing for him that Luke wasn’t awake right then. Luke stirred slightly, groaning a little bit. Michael heard him groan out a ‘what?’ before telling Luke, “I want kids.”

“Mmm, that’s nice, Mike.” Luke muttered, burying his face farther into the pillow. 

“Luke, baby…” Michael whined, gently shoving the younger boy again. Luke, however, wasn’t even acknowledging Michael anymore. Michael cursed at Luke and got out of bed, “God, you're such a dick, Lucas. I’m gonna sleep on the couch.”

Of course, Luke didn’t respond to this either, which made Michael even more pissed off. Michael ended up playing video games on his X-box for the next few hours until he fell asleep on the couch. Luke found him the next morning, arms wrapped around a pillow and drool on the corner of his mouth. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Two days later Michael brought it up again. this time though he did so after they’d slept together. Post-coital bliss, Michael hoped, would help Luke agree to the idea. 

“Hey Lukey,” Michael smiled at his boyfriend, still sweaty and naked. Luke looked over at him, a bliss ed out expression on his face. His blue eyes lit up as he watched Michael, who was still out of breath with his red fringe plastered to his forehead. 

“Mmm, yeah babe?” Luke nuzzled his face into Michael's chest. Michael laughed softly at the irony that Luke was generally the dominant one, yet he acted so cute and innocent sometimes. 

“Do you ever think about having kids?” Michael’s voice was soft, barely audible. He knew Luke didn’t remember that time when he’d asked him about kids, so asking again was still nerve-wracking. 

“Uh, no, not really. All I can think about is you, Mike.” Luke blushed a shade of pink at the admission. Michael was conflicted about how exactly he felt. On one hand, it felt great that Luke thought about him 24/7 (not that he’d said that directly, but still). However, on the other hand, Michael was upset because Luke wasn’t thinking about the future (or at least, not their future). 

“Oh, okay then…” Michael’s thoughts wandered into dangerous territory. Luke could be lying about thinking of Michael all the time. Luke could actually just hate Michael. And if he hated Michael,that would explain why he didn’t think of having kids. Maybe to Luke they weren’t a permanent thing so they shouldn’t have kids. 

Seeing Michael’s face fall, Luke kissed his cheek, “Do you think of having kids someday, Mikey?” 

“I mean, it would be nice, ya know, to raise a little kid. But it’s not like it’s something I really think about all the time, ya know?” Michael lied fluidly.He’d already had baby names picked out. His thoughts all the time were filled with scenarios that could happen if he and Luke had a child. He’d imagined teaching their child how to play the guitar and how to play video games (hopefully they’d be better at it than him). He’d imagined their child sitting down at the kitchen table with Luke, who was frustratedly trying to understand the kid’s math homework so that he could help their child with it. Michael had spent all this time imagining a life with a child and Luke hadn’t even thought of it once. 

“You wanna go for round two, kitten?” Luke suggested with a smirk as he straddled Michael and kissed down his chest. 

And Michael was weak, so very weak for the blond on top of him that he forgot all about the matter at hand. They could definitely discuss it later, he’d decided the minute Luke touched him again. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Two weeks later, Michael brought it up again. This time, he waited until they were both at home, both awake. The two were having a ‘lazy, let’s watch movies and cuddle all day’ sort of day. Michael, with his plan in mind, picked movies that centered around the main character(s) having a baby. They were watching one movie where the parents just saw their newborn all cleaned up for the first time when Michael first spoke. 

“Aww, I want that. Like, that’s literal goals.”

Luke snorted, “Mike, I know you’re pretty girly sometimes but that doesn’t mean you can get pregnant and give birth to some demon-child.”

Michael scooted away from Luke on the couch, looking at him in disbelief, “Okay, what the fuck? Just because like things that society deems ‘feminine’ does not mean I am girly nor do I think I am a girl, okay? Don’t be such an ignorant dick with your meninism shit.” 

“Jesus Christ, Michael, don’t get your panties in a twist. I just described you with an adjective, god damn.” Luke looked at Michael like he was in the wrong in this situation, which caused Michael to see red (and not just because his hair was dyed red at the moment). 

“God, you are so fucking, just, not nice, Luke-ass! I’ve told you three times that I want to have children and every time you just ignore me or make fun of that fact. And I am so goddamn done, Luke!”  
“Michael, I never-” Luke started to apologize but Michael was quick to interrupt him. 

“No, Luke, just stop. It’s not important and I’m overreacting. I’m gonna go.” Michael got up and made his way to the front door.

“Michael, wait! Where the hell are you going?” Like yelled out, jumping up to go after his boyfriend.

“I’m going to Calum’s, Hemmings. I’ll be back later.”Michael slipped on his shoes and walked out the door. 

He didn’t come back home for three days. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Two months later, Michael brought it up again. 

“Hey, babe, have you seen this?” Michael held up a flyer for the local adoption agency. It read that they were in desperate need of adoptive parents. Michael hadn’t purposefully gotten this flyer. He’d actually found it in their mailbox that morning. 

Luke looked up from his cereal bowl and read the flyer quickly. Michael saw a flash of emotion in his eyes that he didn’t really understand, but he knew that it wasn’t good for his persuasion. 

“Michael are you serious?” Luke blank-faced at his raven-haired boyfriend. 

“What?” Michael cocked an eyebrow at the other male. 

“Why are you bringing this up again? We literally got into a fight last time you frigging did this!” Luke groaned, letting his spoon fall into the cereal bowl with a ‘clang’. 

“You’re the one who’s making this an argument again, Hemmings! Why won’t you even talk to me about this?” 

“Okay, Michael, you wanna talk, talk.Tell me why you so badly want to have a child with me, anyway.” Luke replied in a soft, caring manner. It sounded forced at the moment, but Michael didn’t care. 

“Why do I want a kid with you? Luke, I love you! And I want to start a family with you, I want to make us more permanent, because I feel like we already are. And I feel like we’d be the best parents. You and I, we’re usually so in sync and I just, I want us to be in sync with a kid, too. God, that’s probably such a horrible explanation but I can’t really put how I feel into words.” 

“Michael, babe, I love you. Like, I love you so much sometimes I don’t think I can handle it. And my entire future, I dream of it being with you. I want you forever and always-”

“Did you just reference a Taylor Swift song?” Michael couldn’t stop himself from joking. It was a defense mechanism for him when things got too serious or tough. 

“What? No! Well, yeah, I did, but I didn’t mean to.” 

“Oh, okay, just making sure.”

“As I was saying Mikey, I love you, more than anything. But I don’t want kids. I’ve seen it with other couples and it just tears them apart, okay? They never have sex, they argue all the time, and they’re always fucking broke.” Luke explained himself, his voice cracking as he thought of him and Michael ending up the same way as those couples had. 

“Luke, we would never end up like that, okay? You and I, we are meant to be. I don’t know why you’re so scared of this!” 

“Michael, just drop it, okay? I don’t want kids and that’s it.” Luke got up from his seat, angrily throwing his bowl into the sink and storming upstairs. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Two years later, Michael sat on the couch next to his husband, Luke. They were watching one of those shows where the couple has to decide between their newly renovated house and a completely different one. Michael couldn’t recall what it was called, but he knew he didn’t like it. The only reason he watched it was because Luke loved the different houses and their features. Michael thought the show was just a bunch of rich, prissy people complaining because their five bedroom house felt too small for them. 

“You know, babe, we need a bigger house.” Luke smiled at his husband. Michael’s eyes widened in astonishment and a little bit of confusion. Luke’s wanting a bigger house? It was only the two of them, so why would they need a bigger house?

“What?” was the only word Michael managed to get out. 

“We. Need. A. Bigger. House.” Luke repeated slowly, as if Michael hadn’t properly heard him before. 

“Uh, yeah, I got what you said. But why?” 

“We only have a two bedroom flat, Michael. We need more room.” 

“There are only two of us??” Michael stared at Luke like he had three heads. The blond looked back at his husband like he was stupid (which, admittedly, sometimes he was). “What? Why are you looking at me like that, Hemmings?”

“First of all, you’re a Hemmings, too, so you can’t really use that as an insult. Second of all, Hemmings, if you didn’t get what I was insinuating, I want kids.”

“Insinuating? What a big- wait, what did you just say?” 

“I. Want. Kids.” Luke emphasized the last word. 

“Oh my God, are you serious, Luke? Tell me you’re not joking.”

“Michael,” Luke looked into his husband's’ green eyes, trying to make Michael believe it was true and that Luke was in no way joking, “I am so in love with you and I realise that having kids will make us stronger rather than weaker, like I originally thought. And fuck, I just really want to have a kid with you.” 

“Holy fuck, oh my God, you’re serious! Oh Jesus Christ!” Michael laughed as his eyes watered. He didn’t know how to act. After years of wanting children, and Luke not being on board with it, he’d finally gotten what he wanted. And it felt great. 

“Mike, babe, calm down,” Luke laughed softly as Michael wrapped his arms around Luke. Michael muttered a ‘fuck off’ at Luke and held him even closer. “Babe, you know you can’t cuss like that when we have our child here, right?” 

“Yeah, I do. I’m just getting it all out now so that I won’t have the urge to later.” Luke laughed and said that that was a great idea. Michael grinned and looked at Luke with a smirk, “You know what else I have the urge to do right now?” 

“Look at houses?”

“I was actually thinking about sex, but if you think that sounds better…” 

Luke jumped off the couch, “Okay yeah, sex. That **sounds good, feels good**. Let’s do it. The house can wait a few hours.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah, this is kind of terrible. The ending is so crap, but I wanted to throw in a reference to the new album.


End file.
